


La Tazza Di Caffè

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Outsider, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualche volta dobbiamo solo capire che non siamo ciò di cui la persona che amiamo ha bisogno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tazza Di Caffè

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rei_Hino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Hino/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Cup Of Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687045) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Dedicato a [](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rei-hino88.livejournal.com/)**rei_hino88**  che odia qualunque donna ami Kirk :)   
> Rei, sei eccezionale

Due cose hanno cambiato la mia vita, una conseguente all'altra.  
La prima è stata essere assegnata all'Enterprise, e la seconda incontrare il suo nuovo capitano.  
La seconda ha avuto molte conseguenze, probabilmente tante quante la prima.

Entrambe le cose, comunque, hanno sicuramente qualcosa in comune: in modi differenti, hanno scosso e cambiato il mio mondo.  
Non mi aspettavo il fatto che sarei stata assegnata all'ammiraglia della Flotta così presto dopo la laurea, e non mi aspettavo sicuramente il fatto che mi sarei innamorata istantanemente e perdutamente del suo capitano.

 

Il capitano era lì in persona nella stanza del teletrasporto a salutarmi quando sono stata teletrasportata a bordo. All'inizio non sapevo neppure che lui fosse il capitano, ma è bastato solo uno sguardo, un incontro dei nostri occhi, perché io mi perdessi. Un momento, ed ero persa. Completamente e profondamente persa.  
Ho notato il suo sorriso - e sì, il suo corpo - solo più tardi, ma il danno era ormai fatto.

Mi ha salutato, credo, stringendomi la mano, ma quei momenti non sono per niente chiari nella mia testa. Ricordo solo confusione ed euforia.

È stato solo dopo, dopo avermi accompagnato alla mia cabina, dopo avermi detto di nuovo che non vedeva l'ora di lavorare assieme, dopo avermi lasciato, che il mio cervello ha cominciato di nuovo a lavorare, e una fitta di disperazione ha iniziato a mangiarsi via la mia bolla di felicità.  
Ho cominciato a ricordare ogni frammento di informazione che avevo su di lui e una quasi mi ha guardato in modo truce dai miei ricordi: capitano James T. Kirk, capitano più giovane della flotta, grande amante delle donne.  
Gossip all'Accademia e nella Flotta Stellare in generale era un fatto ben conosciuto, anche se non riconosciuto, e gossip sugli ufficiali comandanti una cosa ovvia, quindi dettagli come una lunga lista di amanti senza importanza era qualcosa che tutti sapevano. Specialmente se quella lista per caso apparteneva alla stella nascente della Flotta Stellare.

Ovviamente, quello ha smorzato totalmente il mio entusiasmo e ho deciso di cercare di ignorare i miei sentimenti, sperando che fosse solo una cotta per un uomo molto bello e in forma.

Dio, quanto il destino non voleva che i miei sentimenti smettessero.

Prima di tutto, il capitano aveva deciso che, in aggiunta ai normali compiti di ogni Attendente, ne avrei presi altri più collegati a lui, rendendomi, in pratica, la sua Attendente personale: guardare nella sua corrispondenza per segnalargli i messaggi importanti provenienti dal Quartier Generale e poi fare una lista dei messaggi in ordine di importanza, forzarlo a prendersi tempo per scrivere i rapporti (cosa che, ho scoperto in poco tempo, _non_ era compito facile), ricordargli ogni piccola cosa che mi chiedeva di ricordargli, e portargli ogni rapporto importante dai vari dipartimenti.  
Quindi, tutto quello mi ha costretto a passare un sacco di tempo in sua compagnia, sicuramente di più di qualunque altro Attendente.

Inutile dirlo, quello non mi ha aiutato a superare la mia cotta. Non mi ha aiutato per nulla. Mi ha aiutato solamente a innamorarmi davvero di lui, della sua personalità e delle sue buone qualità, e non solo del suo corpo straordinario.  
Tutto è peggiorato: ho iniziato a notare la gentilezza con cui trattava il suo equipaggio, il profondo rispetto che aveva per il lavoro di ogni singolo membro del personale, e anche il rispetto che aveva per le donne, il modo in cui le trattava come trattava gli uomini.  
Ho iniziato davvero a chiedermi se tutto il gossip avesse torto. Per quanto potevo vedere, sì. Ma, d'altronde, non lo accompagnavo in giro e la sua 'politica' di non farsi coinvolgere poteva riferirsi solo ai membri dell'equipaggio.

Ma anche i pettegolezzi impallidivano quando confrontati con ciò che vedevo con i miei stessi occhi... La compassione, il coraggio, la determinazione. Avevo una posizione avantaggiata per vedere tutto quello.

Sapevo che era umano. Non ero - sono - così cieca da non vedere anche i suoi difetti, e le sue debolezze. Vedevo anche quelle. E con tempo ho imparato a fare delle piccole cose che speravo lo potessero aiutare: il commento giusto, una tazza di caffé, un sorriso. Speravo che le mie piccole azioni potessero rendere il suo umore, le sue situazioni, se non buone, almeno migliori. Speravo di alleviare le sue preoccupazioni, facilitare le sue decisioni.

Sotto sotto, io speravo - stupidamente, forse - che un giorno potesse notarmi in quel modo anche lui.

 

Di tutte le cose di cui l'equipaggio è sempre stato curioso della vita del capitano, il suo rapporto con il comandante Spock e con il dottor McCoy è sempre stato in cima alla lista.  
Nessuna sorpresa lì, davvero.  
Il comandante Spock era il primo alieno con cui quasi tutti avevano avuto un contatto ravvicinato, e il suo comportamento era qualcosa che non riusciva a far sentire nessuno a proprio agio.  
Era estremamente intelligente e bravo in ciò che faceva, ma non esattamente accomodante. Anzi. E soprattutto, era _altro_. Nessuno sapeva davvero come interagire con lui.

Molte persone che non erano state trasferite dopo la rassegna del comando da parte di Pike sono rimaste realmente sorprese quando, contro ogni previsione, il nuovo capitano è riuscito a legare con il suo primo ufficiale. E ancora più sorprese quando è riuscito a coinvolgere in questo anche il dottor McCoy.  
Quasi tutti avevano scommesso che il comandante Spock e il dottor McCoy si sarebbero uccisi a vicenda, e invece, anche se c'erano stati alcuni seri battibecchi, era chiaro che i due erano divenuti amici, e nessuno sapeva quanto di quello fosse merito del capitano o meno.  
Tutti potevano solo vedere i loro pasti condivisi nella sala mensa o le battute scambiate sul ponte dopo ogni missione.

A causa di alcune fortunate coincidenze - e a causa del mio ruolo - sono stata testimone ad alcuni dei loro momenti più intimi, negli alloggi del capitano: le loro discussioni, seduti sui divani del capitano, il capitano e il comandante Spock che giocavano a scacchi, mentre il dottore gustava qualche bevanda e dicendo ogni tanto qualcosa.  
La sensazione che ho sempre avuto dopo aver visto quei momenti privati era di una tranquillità profonda, di una calma preziosa che le linee rilassate del viso del capitano mostravano perfettamente.  
Il buon uomore in cui lo trovavo sempre mi impedivano di diventare anche solo un poco gelosa.

Forse quella era la più grande piccola cosa che avrebbe dovuto farmelo capire.  
Ma ero ancora accecata dai miei sentimenti che a quel punto si erano sviluppati in vero amore, per quanto volessi che fossero ancora una cotta.

 

È stato dopo una missione particolarmente dura che è successo. Che ho finalmente saputo.  
Avevo deciso di portare al capitano una tazza del suo caffè per aiutarlo a rilassarsi, poiché sapevo che non sarebbe andato a dormire molto presto.  
Sono entrata nei suoi alloggi senza annunciarmi, poiché sapevo che se non avesse voluto che lo facessi, avrebbe detto al computer di non farmi entrare una volta che i sensori mi avessero visto.  
Sono entrata e mi sono bloccata sul posto, quasi facendo cadere la tazza.  
Di fronte a me c'era il capitano e il dottor McCoy e dietro di loro il comandante Spock.  
Quello che ha preso immediatamente la mia attenzione è stato il capitano e il dottore, perché McCoy stava stringendo gentilmente l'altro in un abbraccio.  
Dopo pochi momenti, il viso del dottore si è avvicinato al collo del capitano e ha lasciato lì un lento bacio dolce.

Sono rimasta così sorpresa che non sono riuscita a smettere di guardarli.  
Il dottore, poi, si è mosso leggermente indietro e ha sussurrato qualcosa nell'orecchio del capitano, qualcosa che l'ha fatto ridere di cuore.

Il suono della sua risata pura mi ha fatto uscire bruscamente dalla mia 'trance' e il mio sguardo ha incrociato quello del comandante, che, ho realizzato solo in quel momento, mi stava guardando con attenzione.  
Mi sono gelata, non sapendo che fare.  
L'espressione sul suo viso ha fatto contorcere il mio stomaco: era quasi un'espressione di comprensione, come se sapesse il motivo per cui ero lì, come se sapesse i miei sentimenti.  
All'improvviso ha fatto uno strano gesto con la sua testa, quasi un cenno di conferma, e ho capito il suo significato immediatamente: non dovevo preoccuparmi, perché il capitano era a posto.  
Per un istante mi sono chiesta se le porte non erano chiuse per me, perché loro avevano voluto che vedessi.  
Ho messo da parte l'idea immediatamente... Era semplicemente troppo assurda.

Ho sorriso un poco e poi mi sono voltata e sono uscita dalla stanza.  
Mi sono fermata appensa fuori, nel corridoio.  
Non so quanto tempo sono rimasta lì, completamente immobile sul posto.

Tutto sembrava avere così tanto senso tutto all'improvviso. Tutto... E la realizzazione quasi mi ha spezzato il cuore.  
Quello che avevo appena visto era così giusto, in un modo molto convoluto, che dopo alcuni momenti in cui l'agonia mi ha lacerato il petto, ho potuto riconoscere la giustezza di quello che avevo scoperto.  
E ricordare l'espressione felice sul viso del capitano e la sua risata libera mi ha aiutato molto.

Quando mi sono finalmente mossa lungo il corridoio, pensando al fatto che anche io dovevo andare avanti con la mia vita, la tazza era completamente fredda.

 

 

 _Fine del diario personale, data stellare 7923.41._  
Tenente Janice Rand, U.S.S. Norfolk.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 15 Agosto 2010


End file.
